1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device equipped with a built-in touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of liquid crystal display devices equipped with a touch panel is of an external type in which a liquid crystal display panel and a touch panel are put on each other, which are disclosed in, for example, JP 2009-116090 A, and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 8,194,048. The touch panel and the liquid crystal display panel are electrically connected to the external by a flexible wiring substrate.
When the touch panel is another part different from the liquid crystal display panel, it is difficult to thin the overall device. Therefore, a device of the type in which the touch panel is incorporated into the liquid crystal display panel has been developed. In the liquid crystal display device equipped with a built-in touch panel of this type, a substrate on an upper side of the liquid crystal display panel is also shared with the touch panel, and joined to the flexible wiring substrate for electric connection with the touch panel. An end of a substrate on a lower side of the liquid crystal display panel is covered with the flexible wiring substrate. The end of the lower substrate is equipped with a terminal for electric connection of the liquid crystal display panel to the external, and the terminal is covered with the flexible wiring substrate. For that reason, for example, there arises such a problem that a process for providing a resin that protects an integrated circuit mounted on the liquid crystal display panel cannot be conducted. The related art flexible wiring substrate needs a wide width for the purpose of forming a large number of lines, and the amount of flexible wiring substrate protruded from the upper substrate shared with the touch panel becomes large, which causes the above problem.